republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Heart-Alodian Labour Party
| legalised = | dissolved = | merger = | split = Setiptonist Party Lakas-CMD Other parties | predecessor = | merged = Republican Party | successor = | headquarters = | head_office = | newspaper = | think_tank = | student_wing = | youth_wing = | womens_wing = | wing1_title = | wing1 = | wing2_title = | wing2 = | wing3_title = | wing3 = | wing4_title = | wing4 = | membership_year = | membership = | ideology = Liberalism Liberal setiptonism Agrarianism Centrism Christian democracy | position =Centrism | religion = | national = New Tomorrow Alodian Socialist Party | regional = | european = | continental = | international = | europarl = | affiliation1_title = | affiliation1 = | colors = Flax, Fuschia | anthem = | blank1_title = | blank1 = | blank2_title = | blank2 = | blank3_title = | blank3 = | blank4_title = | blank4 = | seats1_title = House | seats1 = | seats2_title = Senate | seats2 = | seats3_title = Termination Team | seats3 = | seats4_title = Premierships | seats4 = | seats5_title =Mayors | seats5 = | seats6_title =Vice Mayors | seats6 = | seats7_title =Councilors | seats7 = | seats8_title =District Councilors | seats8 = | symbol = | flag = | website = | state = | country = | country_dab1 = | parties_dab1 = | elections_dab1 = | country2 = | country_dab2 = | parties_dab2 = | elections_dab2 = | footnotes = }} Notable Members MPs # Ria Atayde, MP from the Territorial Alodia's 1st District (formerly Lakas-CMD) # Dove Cameron # Petru Florescu # Andrea Barber, MP from the Kahindo's 5th District (formerly Setiptonist Party) # Cameron Dallas, MP from the Hannah's 25th District (formerly PDP-Laban) # Victoria Justice, MP from the Kasia's 4th District (formerly Liberal Party) # Chandler Kinney, MP from the Kate's 1st District (formerly Setiptonist Party) # Parker Kligerman, MP from the Molly's 5th District (formerly Socialist Party) # Shay Mitchell # Keke Palmer # Jerome Pobocan, MP from the Hannah's 16th District (formerly Setiptonist Party) # Tyler Posey, MP from the Molly's 19th District (formerly Socialist Party) # George Russell, MP from the Territorial Alodia's 2nd District (formerly Nacionalista Party) # Henning Solberg, MP from the Dalya's 7th District (formerly National Unity Party) # John Stamos, MP from the Brittani's 37th District (formerly PDP-Laban) # Chelsea Staub, MP from the Brittani's 9th District (formerly National Unity Party) # Daniel Suàrez # Jodie Sweetin, MP from the Molly's 24th District (formerly National Unity Party) # Ant Whorton-Eales Senators # Zanjoe Marudo # Peter Nyman Termination Team # Skyler Samuels Others * Rio Locsin * Nayomi Ramos * Zanjoe Marudo * Bela Padilla * Coney Reyes * Loisa Andalio * Joey Marquez, Comedian, PBA Player, Mabe World Championship Series Driver and ITS Evening Newsreader * Eric Quizon, President of the SBC Television * Izzy Canillo * Ria Atayde, MP from the Territorial Alodia's 1st District * Hyubs Azarcon * Vic Robinson III * Susan Africa * Robert Arevalo, Actor, Former ABS-CBN's Balita Ngayon Newsreader (with Mel Tiangco) and Appeared in Gold Eagle Beer's 1988 advertisement. * Mark Oblea, Member of the Pinoy Boyband Superstar, eliminated in the Finals ended in 7th place. * Maricar Reyes, Mabe World Championship Series Driver * Lito Pimentel, Defected from the Setiptonist Party, Cast as Jericho Rosales' dad in Magpahanggang Wakas which are the Actors, Staff and Crew are Not allowed., this is the Fourth time that the Actor played on the Other show (since Arci Munoz's final movie Extra Service which is directed by Chris Martinez MP, John Estrada's appearance in the Maalaala Mo Kaya episode on 21 January and Piolo Pascual's appearance on ASAP on 8 January and the Advertising for Dunkin Donuts). * Jameson Blake of the Pinoy Big Brother 737 and Member of Hashtags * Sandino Martin * Alfonso Yñigo Delen * Enaam Ahmed-Leader in Alexandria * Zanna Roberts-Rassi-Leader in Brittani Alliances * New Tomorrow * Alodian Socialist Party See Also * TV100 * Honesto Party * Labour Party-Hope